Love from A to Z
by holickixkstar
Summary: Something about Yuuri and Wolfram, and some other characters from A to Z.


**Anime/Manga: **Kyou Kara Maou

**Disclaimer: **Wolfram belongs to Yuuri, and Yuuri belongs to Wolfram, but this anime and the characters in it will never be mine.crying in sadness

**Pairing: **Yuuram, and maybe some more… I don't know.

**Summary: **Something about Yuuri and Wolfram, and some other characters from A to Z.

**Genre: **General/ Romance

**Warning: **Shounen-ai… Don't like, don't read.

**Note: **This is first one-shot. I got this idea when I'm in my physic class, and I quickly write it as soon as I came home from school. So please don't make it a waste and R&R. Thank you!

Love from A to Z.

**Appreciate**

Yuuri had always appreciated the beauty of life. But the moment he arrived at the Blood Pledge Castle and met a certain blond prince, he started to think more about the true meaning of appreciation.

**Bold**

Yuuri had never been so brave to take a risk so seriously in his life until he slapped the blond prince for insulting his mother; he realized how bold he can be.

**Cute**

The first impression Wolfram had for Yuuri is that the double-black boy is cute, little did he know that Yuuri thought the same about him.

**Determination**

When Conrad saw the determination in Wolfram's eyes to follow Yuuri on a journey with a ship, he had to hide a smile and savored the moment of his baby brother having his first crush.

**Excited**

Yuuri was so excited and quickly get ready with his contact lens and commoner clothes when he noticed Wolfram sheathed a sword along with five daggers and a baseball bat. "Wolfram, we're only going to the market."

**Flowers**

The first time Yuuri asked the name of the flowers in the castle, he can't help but steal a glance to compare Wolfram and the Beautiful Wolfram, and satisfied to see that Wolfram is more beautiful than the yellow breeding flower.

**Growl**

Every time Wolfram growled, Yuuri had always prepared to receive any headlock or a punch in the head; yet he never understood why he didn't mind at all.

**Hilarious**

Josak always thought that the royal couple is hilarious, especially when it is time for another one of their love-quarrel session.

**Idiot**

"Shibuya is an idiot," Murata commented when he saw the hurt on Wolfram's face when Yuuri denied their engagement once again.

**Jealous**

On Earth, Yuuri hang out with some of his friends after baseball practice, but had to excuse himself after half an hour because he couldn't stand the word 'cheater' that was repeating in his mind every five minutes by a fiancée with a jealous-wife-syndrome.

**Kiss**

Shinou's hobby is creating trouble, or so the Great Sage said. So he made the young Maoh and the blond prince kissed on the Dry Wind hoping that it could at least hit something in the young Maoh's dense brain.

**Lust**

Wolfram was having headache all day long when he noticed Yuuri giving him a lustful look since they woke up that morning and wondered if his fiancée had finally lost it for good.

**Married**

Both Yuuri and Wolfram cannot believe that they are finally getting married until they stood on the altar and making vows and exchanging "I do"s.

**Naughty**

At Gunter's lesson, Yuuri was thinking about how naughty Wolfram was, especially on the bed in their first wedding night, making him chuckled lightly and received a weird look from the advisor.

**Overprotective**

Wolfram has two overprotective elder brothers, so every time he and Yuuri wanted to make out in the day light, they still have to do it in lock rooms only.

**Pregnant**

Once Shouri complained that he can't have any little nephews or nieces except for Greta because Yuuri married a man and men can't get pregnant. Yuuri and Wolfram exchanged looks and said, "Then _you _should married a woman and stop staring at Conrad in _that _way." that made Shouri blushed and shut up once and for all.

**Qualified**

Waltorana thought that maybe Wolfram isn't qualified enough to be a Maoh like he always dreamt, but he had to admit that he is the most qualified to be the Maoh's Prince Consort.

**Ring**

Wolfram saw that Jennifer had a ring on her left forth finger and was curious about it, but it had taken him by surprise the next day when Yuuri bought him a gold wedding ring for their anniversary.

**Star**

Yuuri is the sun, Murata is the moon, and Wolfram is the star.

**Time**

Gwendal always thought that time was moving so fast, but he still think his youngest brother as the cutest and most adorable mazoku being in the world even though he'd married.

**Unattractive**

Wolfram kicked Yuuri out of his room when he catch a cold because he didn't want Yuuri to see him as unattractive, making Yuuri laughed out loud and said he still beautiful even the times that he got seasick.

**Virtue**

It's not that Yuuri likes to dance with the women so much, he just want to watch out for his virtue and promised to dance with Wolfram the whole night afterwards.

**Wimp**

Yuuri used to hate the nickname wimp Wolfram gave him, but he hated more when Wolfram called him 'heika'.

**XOXO**

Wolfram came home late that day and received a note from Yuuri, 'I'll meet you up after the baseball practice. Love, Yuuri. XOXO' and wondered what the XOXO means. When he asked Yuuri, the king decided to explain it by action instead of words, so he engulfed Wolfram in a hug and kissed him.

**Yard**

Yuuri's favorite pastime after getting tired of Gunter's babblings and paper woks are looking at the yard where Wolfram could always been seen training his soldiers.

**Zone**

Yuuri decided for the rest of his life that whoever enter Wolfram's zone without his permission will be banish forever.

Owari

Thank's for reading!

If you like this, R&R okay!?XD


End file.
